Craig in Blue’s Clue’s Land
by Laureen
Summary: Written for my nephew essentially... Please R


Craig in Blue's Clue's Land  
  
Craig is sitting on the floor in the living room, watching TV when he hears the sound of Blue's Clue's coming on the television. As he's watching, all of a sudden he realizes he's no longer watching Blue's Clues on the TV but is actually there.  
  
A familiar man in a green shirt walks up to Craig and smiles. "Hello there! I'm Steve, and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Craig," he answers, looking around.  
  
"Have you seen Blue, my puppy?" Steve asks Craig. Just then Blue pops up from behind a bush and ruffs.  
  
"There she is!" Craig says, pointing at the blue puppy.  
  
"Alright, good finding Craig! How about we go inside and decide what to do today." Steve says, leading Craig inside his house. Inside there is a picture of Blue hanging on the wall. "Blue is my favourite person in the whole wide world. I wonder who Blue's favourite person is."  
  
Blue jumps up and a paw print magically appears in the air in front of Craig. "Great idea Blue! We'll play Blue's Clue's t find out who Blue's favourite person is! Will you help, Craig?"  
  
"Yeah!" Craig says.  
  
"Okay, to find Blue's Clues we need our handy dandy."  
  
"Notebook!"  
  
"Right! Our handy dandy notebook!" Steve says, leading the way to Side Table Drawer. "Hey Side Table Drawer, this is our new friend Craig. He's going to help us play Blue's Clues to find out who Blue's favourite person is."  
  
"Hi Craig, I'm Side Table Drawer. But you already knew that didn't you." Side Table Drawer smiled as best as he could. "Good luck on finding clue's Steve and Craig!"  
  
"Thank you Side Table Drawer." Steve said.  
  
Together Steve and Craig walked through the kitchen until Craig saw a clue on the fridge.  
  
"A clue! A clue!"  
  
"I know, the fridge is really new, isn't it? We just got it last week." Steve replied.  
  
"No, a clue!!"  
  
"Oh! You're right. There is a clue here on the fridge. It's on this picture of your parents. You know what we need. Our handy dandy." said Steve  
  
"Notebook!" Craig said.  
  
"Right. Our handy dandy notebook. So we draw a picture of Craig's parents. we add some hair here, and some eyes. Two ears, a nose, and a mouth. There. your parents. Now. what do your parents have to do with Blue's favourite person? I think we need to find the other two clues."  
  
They make there way to the living room where they see Blue skidoo into a painting on the wall. "Did you just see that? Blue skidooed into that painting!" Steve took Craigs hand and danced, singing loudly. "Blue skidooed, we can too!" The world spun and then they were inside the painting. "Where did Blue go?"  
  
They looked for Blue carefully, and then Craig noticed the second clue. "A clue! A clue!"  
  
"Yeah... the sky is really blue!" Steve said.  
  
"No, Steve, a clue!"  
  
"Wow! You're right again, Craig! You're really good at finding clues! There's a clue on this picture of Taylor. You know what we need? Our handy dandy notebook! Alright... so we draw some hair, two ears, two eyes, a nose and a mouth. So who could Blue's favourite person be..? I think we need to find the last clue to know for sure!"  
  
Blue popped up from behind a picture, and woofed before skidooing back to the living room. Steve and Craig followed her. As they plopped down on the floor in the living room the third clue was on a picture right next to them. "A clue, a clue!" Craig said excitedly.  
  
"You're right! It is a clue. We need our handy dandy notebook! Alright, so we draw this house in our notebook, and now we have all three clues. Wait a second... we have all three clues! You know what this means? We get to sit in our thinking chair!"  
  
Steve hurries over to the thinking chair, and Craig sits down in a small version of the thinking chair right next to him. "Okay, so who could Blue's favourite person be? We have pictures of Craig's parents. and Craig's sister Taylor, and Craig's house. Hmmmn. I think Blue's favourite person is YOU Craig!" Blue ruffed in agreement.  
  
"Now it's time for so long. But we'll sing just one more song. Thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart! You know with me and you, and my dog Blue we can do anything that we wanna do!" Steve sang.  
  
"Thanks for helping us Craig! We couldn't have done it without you!"  
  
As the credits began to roll, Craig found himself back in the living room, watching his new friends wave goodbye to him.  
  
The end. 


End file.
